polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Virginiaball
Washington DCball * Fairfax Countyball * Richmondball * Hampton Roadsball * Bristolball * Omsk bird, and * Washingtonball??? |government = Stateball of USAball |personality = pretty, full of virginity (according to Chris Chan). |language = English |type = Non-Hispanic White American (55.3%) Hispanic American / Latino American of any ethnic origin (13.9%) African American (21.0%) Asian American (7.6%) Native American (0.2%) Pacific Islands Americans (0,1%) |capital = Richmondball (Virginia) |religion = Christianity (mostly Protestant) |friends = Marylandball, North Carolinaball, USAball |enemies = West Virginiaball |likes = tourism, Avail southern stuff, historicness, development, politics, caring about issues |hates = traffic, hurricanes, white supremacists (they bring violence), vehicle ramming attacks, earthquakes, Snowstorms. being called virgin. |intospace = Yes |bork = shenandoah shenandoah first first Virgin Virgin |status = Sad about the loss of the 11 people in Virginia Beachball. |notes = Virginia is not a place for virgins. |reality = Commonwealth of Virginia |gender = Female |Foes = }}Virginiaball, or Commonwealth of Virginiaball or VAball is a stateball in the Mid and South Atlantic region of the USAball. Information Virginiaball is full of virginity, love, lovers, historicalness, tourism, traffic, Not Very Good Flags, and development. Virginiaball is nicknamed the "Old Dominion" due to its status as a former dominion of the English Crown, and "Mother of Presidents" due to the most U.S. presidents (including George Washington) having been born there. The first English settlement, Jamestown (what later started the 13 colonies) is in Virginia. The CIAball lives in northern Virginiaball and looks over West Virginiaball. Half of Virginia loves the south (not NOVA), and was once of Confederateball, In a rivalry with West Virginiaball for breaking away from Virginiaball during the Civil War. The southern area is truly lovely (and has lots of battle sites), alas the northern area (Fairfax County, NOVA) which serves as a buffer zone from VA to D.C. Virginiaball ratified the Constitution on June 25, 1788 and was the tenth state to do so. Virginiaball is currently mourning the lives lost in the August 12, 2017 protest that suddenly became violent in Charlottesvilleball (Virginia), when white supremacists attacked counter-protesters, and one rammed many people with a car, killing one protester, and also shaming white supremacists, for bringing violence to its protest. Virginiaball is one of the states with the highest number of 8balls, these 8balls are descendants of slaves that UKball brought over from countryballs like Angolaball, Congoball, Guineaball, Democratic Republic of Congoball, Togoball, Nigeriaball, Senegalball, Gambiaball, Beninball, Cameroonball, Ivory Coastball, Ghanaball, Maliball, etc. Relationships Children * Hampton Roadsball - I love going on a vacation in this area! Don't tell anyone that he is my favorite child ** Virginia Beachball - Wow. More popular than Richmondball. I'm generally impressed. ** Norfolkball - He is very successful! Only thing is that my dad likes him too much. * Danvilleball - Oh... Oh shit. He is a confederate AND he hates me and my dad. GREAT. * Alexandriaball - He makes the best food ever. But he likes DCball too much.. * Fairfax Countyball - Please come back to me... I am your real dad... DCball ISN'T your dad. Friends * North Carolinaball - You're the Best!! * Marylandball - I borrow his stuff, but never return them. He doesn't notice... does he? He does but I don’t of care * USAball - Awesome Father! I'm one of his original 13 children. Neutral * UKball - Grandfather * Indiaball - Uncle, stop text trashing girls with my name! The thing you want spells v, a, g, i, n, a, and not me! I am Virginia! Enemies * South Koreaball - Fuck you V-Tech shooter! * West Virginiaball - REUNIFICATION Oh wait, can't. Younger brother who was born during the American Civil War. Stop calling me Confederate! That s*** is long gone! *Sees what happened at Charlottesville* Ohh...hell... * White supremacists... Fuck you! Making me look bad! Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png NC heritage.jpg|Virginiaball is North Carolinaball's best friend USStateBalls.jpg|A map of the US stateballs RCTcsZJ.png|All of the US states SouthernTrouble.png DC2.png Videos UNSTATED - Kentucky & Virginia (and Kanawha!)|Made by brain4breakfast zh:弗吉尼亞球 Category:USAball Category:North America Category:Stateballs Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Virginiaball Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:Commonwealth Category:Blue White